


Severus Snape - Always

by Aditu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: Just something that was on my mind. Kind of random





	Severus Snape - Always

A hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to erase her from your memory? I can see how much you are still suffering.”

Severus appreciated the offer from the only one who knew about his lost love. But he shook his head. “As much as it hurts, I don’t want to forget her. I don’t care how much it hurts, I can’t stand the thought not to know her anymore. It isn’t all painful, there are so many good memories of her. I would lose them, too.”

The hand squeezed a little. “Are you sure? You are too hard on her boy. You can’t punish him like that.”

Severus sighed and lowered his head. “I know. I tell myself to be fair every morning but when I look at him I only see his father and get angry. That wouldn’t be a problem, but when he looks at me with those eyes I can only see _her_ and it hurts so fucking much, I can’t stand it.” He scrubbed his hands over his face, his heart aching as it had done for all those years. It had hurt to see her with another man but at least she had been happy. But then she had died and from that moment on there had been only pain. “But I don’t want to lose her memory, don’t want to lose what little there is left of her.” He sighed again and straightened. “I’ll try to treat the boy better. He is hers, after all. I just miss her so much.”

“After all this years.”

“Yes.”

Another squeeze of his shoulder. “I’m sorry Severus. I wish I could take your pain away.”

“I know. Thank you.”


End file.
